The Lady's Grace
= The Ladys' Grace = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Mar 6, 2018, 1:15am Dusk - 18th August - The Rose District - The Ladys' Grace Emma lay on the bed, the silk sheets covering her. She reached over and flicked a strand of blonde hair from Linas eyes and smiled. They were both still breathless and as their eyes met she rolled towards her and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss lingered and grew in intensity, until Lina reached for her hungrily beneath the sheets and Emma pushed her away gasping and laughing lightly. “Enough.” She sighed, “I have clients arriving soon.” She rolled onto her back and wriggled upwards until she was sitting. “Let one of the other girls see them.” Lina grinned over at her as she sat up and perched in the edge of the bed. Emma threw a pillow at her and she ducked laughing. “You know I cannot, they are regulars.” Lina put on a pout as she stood and walked over towards the chair where she had flung her clothes earlier. Emma admired her from the bed, she almost changed her mind, but no that would not do. As Lina began to get dressed Emma sat up herself and reached for a gown to cover herself. “Who are you expecting?” Lina asked and Emma caught the slight edge of jealousy creeping through. Lina was good at hiding it most of the time. “Oh some big party up in Highholm, Spinks Manor I think. We have some clients heading down for some after party entertainment.” “Going up market now are we.” Lina teased, “Money grubbers only.” “Says she who has her own apartment in the twins.” Emma retorted, “I’ll have you know that one of my regulars is a Dregger from Fell Oak.” “A Dregger!” Lina exclaimed, “Watch you don’t catch anything.” “Now who’s the snob!” Emma laughed and Lina blushed a little, “I find the Mr Potter quite entertaining, he has a few special tricks that…” “I do not want to know.” Lina growled throwing a shoe that deliberately missed her. “Did you get the things I asked for?” Emma asked suddenly serious. Lina gave a brief nod and reached into her pack that lay on the floor next to the bed. She threw a small brown parcel to Emma and she unwrapped it eagerly. The medicines inside would keep her girls well and working for another month. She grinned up at Lina, “Thank you.” “Don’t mention it. The bastards actually tried to short change us today. Emma?” “Yes?” “The Rising Star, they are paying you to see these guests tonight?” Emma flushed she did not like talking about this with Lina, she wanted her out of it, but she would tell the truth, she always did when Lina was concerned. “They will be supplementing my income yes.” “For anything you might hear.” “Just that. Why are you asking me this?” She walked over and placed her arms around Linas neck, she looked away. Emma gently cupped her chin and turned her head back until their eyes locked. “I want to help, the whole thing is a bag of shit and I want to help bring it crashing down.” Emma closed her eyes and shook he head. “No. You don’t know what you are asking.” “I am not asking. I am telling you. I want to help.” “I’ll think about it.” “I am no asking Emma.” Lina growled and Emma gave her a soft peck on the cheek to break the tension. “Meet me tomorrow in the Centrum, we will talk and I will buy you a new dress, something alluring.” “I don’t wear dresses.” Lina shoved her playfully. “Oh I think I can persuade you.” She brushed her fingers along Linas chin and then snaked them into her hair. “mmm no fair you are changing the subject.” There was a sudden knock at the door and Emma called out, “Come in.” Lina gave her a flash of irritation but she ignored it. A brute of a man stepped into the room, muscle from head to toe and a face that only a mother could love. His right arm was missing and in its place a mechanical monstrosity served as a replacement. He smiled broadly upon seeing Lina. “Hi Jo.” Lina called over as he walked in. “Linie good to see you.” He turned to Emma, “Missus we have visitors.” Emma gave a sigh and said to Lina, “I will see you tomorrow, at the old clock tower at noon?” Lina nodded unhappily, “and we’ll talk more?” Emma shrugged, “First we visit Hansons to buy you that dress and then we will see.”